This invention relates to directional transducers and particularly to transducers wherein there are provided first and second flexural disc transducer elements, one mounted at each axial end of a cylindrical housing, wherein the transducer elements are electrically connected together to reinforce electrical signals resulting from acoustical signals incident on the transducer from the axial direction and to suppress electrical signals which result from acoustical signals incident on the transducer from directions which are perpendicular to the axis of the cylindrical housing.
In accordance with the prior art, transducers of this type have flexural disc transducer elements mounted directly to the housing at each end. The centers of the flexural discs are mechanically connected to an inertial mass suspended within the housing, so that upon being struck by an acoustical wave incident from the axial direction, the housing vibrates with respect to the inertial mass causing flexing of the discs transducer and a resulting electrical output signal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved directional transducer of the aforementioned type which is more rugged and shock resistant in construction and which may be more easily assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a directional transducer wherein the flexural disc transducer elements may be prestressed by a selected amount following assembly of the transducer.